alone again
by the unpublished
Summary: ABANDONED im am currently rewriting this story with a beta i post as soon as i can set during harry 4th year when he forced to enter the triwizard tournement and he abandoned by his so called friends and decides life to short
1. Chapter 1

"Harry potter" roared Dumbledore at that every head in the great hall towards

Harry. "shit " mumbled Harry "why does everything happen to me" " go on"

Encourage Hermione he glance over at his best friend and a look of loathe and envy

Appeared on his face sure he didn't think he would put his name in the goblet after everything that happen to him in the last threes year. He pushed Ron and his jealously to the back head as he rose from his chair and didn't bother to even look around the hall just walk up the hall holding his head as high as he could .

He quickly past Dumbledore and walk into the back room . Krum was leaning against the fireplaces in deep thought he look at Harry with a curious expression the French girl Fleur was talking to Cedric ." oh do they us back out" with her nose up

Cedric was looking at him waiting a response "um well" Harry stammered then

Bagman came in practically jumping "unbelievable ladies and gentlemen we have a fourth champion. Krum straightened up immediately Cedric jaw hung fleur laughed as she spoke " very funny joke mister bagman" "joke I think not I am serious" bagman said with a gleem in his eye . With that professor Dumbledore Snape McGonagall Moody barty crouch and the others school headmistress and headmaster. "madame maxine

surely think cant be true he only a little boy" looking a Harry with a look of aggnorance and disgust. How can I be a little boy if that French bitch new the stuff I went threw she cry he tried to give her the hardest glare he could but all he managed was a look of hurt they stared at each other for about five minutes without anyone speaking till karkaroff spoke "I thought Hogwarts was a well respected school not a bunch of cheats either we let the goblet pick another student from Dumstrang otherwise were leaving" .

"Empty threats karkaroff you know the champions have to complete only a very powerful complusion charm and a very power wizard could have tampered with the goblet" "you seem to have put a lot of thought into this havent you" stated karkaroff

"it was once my duty to think like a dark wizard in case you have forgotten" growled moody " enough Alastor bicker amounst are selfs will solve nothing im afraid there nothing we can do harry must compete. That was all harry needed "no I wont compete im not doing it" "potter you imbecile you have to compete you could lose your magic or die and what a shame that would be" sneered snape. "Albus would you mind if I had a few words with potter" whispered Alastor. He pulled Harry to the closet "I cant see in here" cried Harry "you need to be able to use your other senses potter now tell me quickly why you are being so daft" asked moody "because I just want to be ordinary everyone either hates me or loves me ever since I came to this school every year something happens its not fair are you happy now" roared Harry " it not fair is it well I can tell you a few story that arent fair not fair in life you think you had it hard you havent seen what I have lost what I have and you know what this school is a pack of sheep that follow who ever has the longest rein one minute there with you next there not but you're a leader potter I see it in you and this world needs people like you" exclaimed Moody " what if I don't wanna be a leader what if don't wanna be a hero just harry ordinary harry ill do it " good" stated moody with that he left for his bed

Next chapter should be up shortly

Disclaimer I don't own harry potter jk rowling does

Chapter 1 another year another problem


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the descent to loneliness  
Disclaimer, I do not own Harry potter jk Rowling does  
Authors note * last chapter wasn't as long as I intended I was in more of a rush to get  
It out of the way so I can focus on the rest of the story itself please review don't know weather to continue or stop writing all together hope you enjoy  
***********************************************

Harry awoke the next morning wishing he hadn't ,he looked over at Ron's bed to find it vacant he then checked the clock to find it was 8:15 "oh no" he groaned "the hall going to be full and of course everyone going to think I wanted some grand entrance he quickly got a shower got dressed in his school robes and check his schedule for today "uh double potions" he mumbled with that he left Gryffindor tower feeling this day couldn't go worse.

By the time he reach the great hall doors and found them closed he mustered up he courage and open them. All the laughing and talking stop and every head turned towards him it was unnerving then a few people start exclaiming "he's a cheat"

He look over towards Malfoy to find him with a studious expression as if he was expecting harry to cry or get mad. but was all that was found on Harry face was his glasses there was no emotion it was in them few seconds when he opened the door did he realise how very little anyone cared about him in this school he taught maybe Dumbledore but pushed it aside he would have stood up for him last night if he did  
No harry hadn't completely gave up he had Hermione she'd stick by him.

He walk over towards his house table as everyone whispering or shooting dirty glances, he threw himself down beside Hermione "here Harry I saved you some toast and sausages that all that I could im sorry" said Hermione tearfully. "don't ever change Hermione" stated Harry as Hermione face grew red at being praised he remember his so called prat of a friend he look down the table to find him talking to Seamus and dean till he caught his gaze and said "got a problem potter" potter since when has he called me potter Harry thought " and what if I do weasley" growled Harry "ill get rid of it fairly quick if I were you". Harry was beyond shock his best friend threatened him  
Harry just pick up his bag and left the great hall.

He was the first to arrive at the potions class, he set his books down at front of the room "potter" Harry jumped and turned around to find snape staring coldly at him, "make yourself useful and place a cauldron on each desk" sneered snape

"Yes sir" he replied by the time he'd finished most of the class had arrived and sat down at the front no one choose to sit beside him Hermione sat with Ron he understood she couldn't be with him and ignore Ron.

"don't get comfortable were you are were doing partners this year in class because some of you are incapable of doing anything by themselves" stated snape with his usual sneer and looking at Harry towards the end of his sentence "it will be the following"

Hermione got paired with Draco much to boat there annoyance especially Hermione . Harry couldn't really blame her Ron got paired with goyle that really made Harry laugh and he was pair with some girl called Daphne Greengrass he never really paid much attention to her looking at her now he thought she good-looking ye probably hates me like all the others

"ok listen here potter I really need to do well in this class so I don't want any mistakes from you or you will pay for it" looking him straight in the eye as she spoke

Scratch that she she beautiful or would be if she show show emotion then he remember she called the ice queen for a reason "fine" is that seriously all he had to say fine ok try to make a conversation he thought.

"so Greengrass hows your day going" phew I taught id make a fool of myself

"considering that its still morning potter I don't know" Daphne stated coldly

Run you still have a chance don't talk just nod but I have to respond oh god im talking to myself em what do I say now I wish Hermione was here she know what to say "I am just trying to make small talk" whispered Harry

"well don't just pass me the slice beetles eye and they better be slice right" Daphne responded

Ok she's a no go and scary but ill never tell her that thought Harry. Potions class went off without anything else being said he actually found he work better with Daphne then ron or Hermione probably because he was scared to make a mistake.

On his way towards transfiguration class he saw Ron drag Hermione off down a corridor he slowly followed to see Ron kissing Hermione ok no surprise there he thought I knew they like each other taught they would have told me though

"ron come on were going to be late for transfiguration" said Hermione not really caring if she was

"ah come on Hermione lets ditch it please I know a empty classroom with our name on it" ron replied

"but what about Harry" stated Hermione

"what about him" Ron exclaimed

"well I thought you would make up with him" Hermione suggested

"so you wouldn't have to deal with that prat alone" snided ron

"well yea but you love me so you will" said Hermione

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing his best friends don't even like him "so this is interesting expected better from you Hermione"

"Harry what did you hear" ask Hermione

"enough to know that you don't even like hanging around with me why did you hang out then tell me" roared harry

"don't you dare give out to her do you wanna why so she could use you as pretoction from purebloods so they wouldn't bullying her the only reason I bothered was to get free stuffed and" he never got to finshed he sentence harry hit him straight in the face

He look at Hermione with pure disgust and left.

With that harry completely gave up on the world

************************************

Authour note* there you hope this chapter was enjoyable the nest wont be up for a couple of days at most 2 weeks please review ready to give up  
Pm if you have any ideas for this books


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't own harry potter jk rowling

Chapter.3 the hole gets bigger

Harry arrived just on time for transfiguration he choose to sit beside Neville. The boy was nice at heart just lacked confidence

"hey Harry how your day" asked Neville

"eh ok Neville just found out that ron and Hermione were really my not friends but everything's fine thanks for asking" stated Harry

"oh ok sorry for asking" mumbled Neville looking confused and bewildered not use to harry being sharp

"no im sorry nev im taking my problems out on you and you never did anything" replied harry. He turn his attention back towards McGonagall.

"now class you will be learning how to transfigure living things into other living things like a mouse to a pigeon can anyway tell me why this would be harder than transfiguring a mouse into snake" asked McGonagall.

"cause there stupid" whispered harry not really caring who heard

"whats that mister potter" asked McGonagall staring accusingly at him

"oh cause snakes are invertebrate and so are mouse's, pigeon are not" suggested harry

"correct mister potter please refrain from mumbling in my class again and five points to Gryffindor" spoke McGonagall "now the wand movements are as such" and waved her wand appeared to harry like a tick "and the incantation is certorious"

" certorious" harry roared with hate and instead of his mouse turning to a garden snake it turn in to a cobra.

"oh shit" cried harry looking around for help as the snake was moving towards Neville.

"mister potter language! you have will lose the five points you gained … did you transfigure that snake" asked McGonagall and vanished the snake with a swift flick of her wand.

All harry could do was shrug and nod his head .

"well mister potter as incredible as that feat was it was not what I assigned so I cant award you points try again with more intent and less power"

"okay certorious" spoke harry visualising a garden snake with the anger rising again and closed his eyes the second he opened them a garden snake was right in front of him

"another five points for Gryffindor class dismissed" McGonagall called

Harry packed his things and left it was lunch so he knew he it would be quite outside. Harry brought his defence against the dark arts book he laid down against the tree beside the lake. He tried to read but his thoughts strayed to Hermione and Ron and couldn't stop the tears from falling

"am I really a bad friend "harry asked no one.

"talking to yourself potter they said you were delusional but I never took them serious " stated a familiar voice .

"sod of Daphne" yelled harry

"aw is ickle potter upset" asked Daphne

"I said sod off" god why did she want his attention now she defiantly didn't want it in potions "what's your deal you a bitch in potions and now you pretend to care" asked harry.

"I don't know your very interesting you know that every year something's happens are your in the middle and the school either hate you one moment and the next they don't and it obvious you didn't put your name in the cup even Malfoy knows that" stated daphne.

Oh of course she one of Malfoy friends, she is probably just trying to the information for everyone they all hate me I couldn't blame them I am not special "Daphne I don't care" harry stated emotionless.

Daphne for the first time found herself lost for words and left her emotionless mask slip and shock appeared on her face she knew harry was broken then but for some reason she took it as her mission to fix him, "harry I am just trying to talk to you" Daphne stated.

"what so you can use anything ill tell you against me do you think I am stupid you hang you're a snake your al against me everyone is so just leave me alone you never cared before why should you care now" harry shouted.

Daphne "harry don't act like you know me you know nothing of what I went through and stop acting like everything about you , your such a git I am trying to help and all your doing is shouting, you use to be happy and shy were's that harry not this hateful resentful asshole" Daphne cried.

"he left when he realise that his best friends betrayed me and that's all your going to do so f*ck off" stated harry as he watch her walk, why does she even care no one does not since the day they died everyone just lies to me.

He transfigured a knife and didn't even register he did a non verbal he was tired of fighting some might call him a coward but to him it was like putting a dog out of his misery he rolled up his sleeves walk over towards the lake.

He pressed the cold knife to his skin and shivered he was really going to this and with one swift motion his slit his left arm he howled in pain and did the same to his right.

So there he was kneeing beside the lake arms pouring blood and with as much strength as he could pushed himself in.

He never pictured himself dying like this well maybe when he didn't now magic existed but not since he arrived at Hogwarts he thought it be of old age and he have a wife and kids or maybe saying one his best friends life's.

But when you think about it he had no friends and obviously no one was ever going to love him he was just a freak, the dursleys were right that all he was in both words his world stated to darken and all he could think was I am coming mum and dad.

"Dumbledore I have just heard what would lead the boy to do this" oh no he groaned he was alive someone had saved him but why, "I was thinking he could tell us that" Dumbledore knew he was awake shit "harry my boy please what caused you to do such a thing" asked Dumbledore.

Harry slowly opened his eyes afraid of who be there saw McGonagall Snape and Dumbledore. He just stared out the window refusing to look at them at all "harry please I am trying to help"

"you can help by leaving me alone" stated harry.

Dumbledore gave harry a sad look and quickly left the room followed by McGonagall.

He look at snape waiting for him to leave or for the staring to stop.

"potter just so you know it was miss Greengrass who saved you" stated snape

"wouldn't call in being saved" harry barely whispered but snape had heard him

"I hate you potter and the feelings mutual I am guessing I don't know why I am about to tell you this but shut up and listen I calm from a very abusive home my father was a drunk and use to come home very late and use to wake me up in the middle of night and then I found a friend you will not know her name but she was the only person I have ever loved in this world she helped me threw a lot but in are fifth year I called her something that ruined are friendship anyways I went how that summer back to square one when my father calm home late and woke me up as usual but instead of beating me he forced himself on me" snape rolled up his sleeves I cut my self's for years afterwards and I don't even enjoy life don't end up like me potter find that reason no matter what it takes" and with that he left.

(A/N) please review tell me what you think pm for any ideas


End file.
